La muerte de Ororo
by Charlotte Rogers
Summary: Ororo murió una vez en el pasado pero, ¿y si no cayó al abismo? ¿Y si murió en los brazos de Erik?


**La muerte**

Todos estaban exhaustos tras la primera de muchas batallas, Ororo Munroe tocó el suelo y miro a todos buscando algún rasguño en sus nuevos compañeros de equipo y alumnos, era demasiado complicado, solo huían y huían, para que al final muriesen. Suspiro y mantuvo la compostura, no podía fallar a Hank y Scott, ellos no habían caído en vano.

¿Estáis todos bien?- Una pregunta tonta que hacer a su compañeros, tras las muertes que habían visto dudaba si quiera que alguna vez volvieran a estarlo. Todos respondieron positivamente menos el hombre mayor, Ororo lo busco con la mirada, era gracioso tras tantas batallas uno contra el otro, ahora ella entraba en pánico al no oír su afirmación. Su mirada se encontró con la cabeza hacía abajo de Erik, entonces siguió su mirada y allí estaba en su abdomen un trozo de metal que no había parado, sin ni siquiera inmutarse el hombre mayor sacó el metal sin una mueca, sin una queja, podían pasar tantos años como fueran y el seguía siendo el gran Magneto.

Él alzo la mirada y sonríe tristemente a Ororo e hizo un gesto a los otros de manera tranquilizadora. Ororo iba a dar un paso hacía el para ayudarle, pero sin previo aviso y sin notarlo el centinela la atraveso y clavó su mirada en Erik entreabriendo los labios notando el sabor a sangre en su boca, el centinela se deshizo de ella en un segundo tirandola al vació, Erik lo destruyo y miro a Blink con urgencia esta entendiendo su mirada hizo aparecer un voltice bajo el cuerpo de Ororo y otra justo tras Erik, mientras los otros se encargaban de los centinelas Ororo acabo entre los brazos de Erik, para ese momento la peliblanca ya tenía disficultades mantenerse viva, todo estaba borroso y daba pequeñas tose que hacía que un hilo de sangre se escapara por su comisura. Erik apreto la herida viendo como la sangre se filtraba por su mano. Ororo puso la mano sobre la de Erik y le dio una sonrisa triste que se conviertio en una mueca cuando el dolor la atraveso de arriba a abajo.

-Aguanta, niña- Dijo el viejo-

Charles había notado como Ororo había sido herida, tuvo una conexión con esa niña desde que le robo aquella cartera cuando apenas era una niña en el Cairo. Miro como Bobbi agarraba la mano de Kitty mientras esta seguía conectado a Logan al pasado. Levemente asintio y movio su silla de rueda hasta encontrar a Erik, el cual estaba acariciando el pelo blanco de Ororo mirando perdido en aquello ojos azules esperando que ella simplemente despertara de aquella pesadilla. Charles puse su mano en el hombro y lo apreto levemente, Erik no quito la mirada de Ororo.

Poco gente sabía además de Charles que a aquel viaje en el Cairo, él no estaba solo, mas bien fue con Erik y con Moira cuando los tres aun seguían con el proyecto de crear a los X-men. Lo que nadie sabia es que Erik la dejo escapar, como en cada batalla que tuvo después contra él. Charles siempre penso que hizó que Ororo se uniese a los X-Men.

-Nunca supe porque dejaste que se uniese a mi - Charles murmuro mientras cogia con su mano libre la mano de Tormenta-

-Erik acaricio su mejilla, y luego paso los dedos sobre sus ojos cerrandoselos- Supongo que pensé que la necesitabas mas que yo. Además Scott y Jean necesitaban alguien que supiese mandar, ellos eran bastante blandos. Ademas si estaba en la hermandad, jamás hubieseis llegado a ser los buenos.

-Así que renunciaste a Ororo para que los Xmen existieran- Dijo Charles lentamente-

-Renuncie a ella porque ella se merecía ser de los bueno, apocalipsis se aprovecho de ella, Charles. La exploto, la trato mal. Y antes estuvo ese maldito Rey Sombra, todo era sufrimiento, se merecía ser feliz- Erik seguía sin soltar su cuerpo, el cual cada vez estaba mas frío-

-Y poca gente sabe que tu la protegiste ambas veces-Murmuro Charles.A Charles no le hacía falta entrar en la mente de Erik. Sus ultimos pensamientos eran confusos y a la vez muy lucidos, se arrepentia de mil y una cosa pero no de haber seguido su pensamiento. Charles notaba como se le iba la vida a su amigo.

-Tu fuiste el que la libero del control mental de ambos, viejo amigo- Erik tosio notando el sabor a metal en su boca, aun no había sangre pero pronto la habría. Erik miro por ultima vez a la peliblanca que estaba palida y fría pero aun así parecía dormida y luego levanto la mirada hacía Charles- Lo siento, viejo amigo.

Minutos mas tardes Erik dejo de respirar muriendo contra una columna y en sus brazos Ororo, después se desato el caos y uno a uno los X-men cayenron, pero antes de matar a Charles el recuerda una luz blanca cegadora que hace que ese futuro nunca exista.

Y todos sobrevivan para empezar de cero.


End file.
